Inheritance Cycle: Lineage
by Solembum II
Summary: The Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini turned on it's head. "What if...?" Is a question that is answered. Alagaesia will never be the same. Morzan, last of The Forsworn may not be whom he is depicted as. Can his will ultimately change the fate of Alagaesia itself?


Inheritance Cycle: Lineage

A FAN-FICTION

Zac Phoenix

A note:

Hey guys, this is my first Fan-fic! I've been writing for a while, and I've been thinking of doing this for a while. I'm excited to see how people embrace my work. Hopefully you like it. If not, please let me know why. There's always room for improvement.

So to those other "Inheritance Cycle" (Paolini) lovers, this is based on perspectives. I've tried to think this through thoroughly, but I may need to go back and re-read a bit. Please enjoy, and if you have any comments: Please don't be afraid to PM me.

I am also going to be learning The Ancient Language while I am writing this. So please expect some grammatical errors in that aspect. I'll try to the best of my ability to keep it simple, and provide translations beside the Ancient Language's words.

Lastly, I'd like to point out some terms that I use interchangeably (if you google them, they are.)

-Hand and a half sword - Bastard sword - Longsword -

They're all swords with rather long blades (2 and 1/2 - 3 ft I'd say or about a 1m to 1.25m), able to be wielded rather easily in one or two hands.

Cheers guys,

Phoenix

P.S. Thank you Christopher Paolini, for all your inspiration and creativeness. Without which I may be a little lost.

Chapter One

Night fell upon the Empire city of Gil'ead, darkness crept over the world like a suffocating wave . Just outside the walls stood a stable. I was small in proportion compared to the massive girth that Gil'ead held. Separating Gil'ead from the outside, the wall stood proud. Jutting off of it, lamps dotted the perimeter of the city. Not a sound was to be heard. The only sight was of small clouds of mist rising in a patch of light.

The air was calm. It seemed to be solid, frozen in time. Mist piped out of the lungs of a tall figure of a man. By the dim light broad shoulders displayed an air of confidence. It bordered on arrogance, but nobody dare say. The man's name was know widely around The Empire, Morzan. The last of the Forsworn. He stood by a dimly lit passage, just out of the light. He was waiting. His nostrils silently lifted and his posture completely changed. He was now poised and ready in a predatory stance.

Morzan backed into a nearby alcove between buildings. Covering himself further in darkness. The faint glimmer that came off of his waist was now forgotten to the night. The Forsworn's senses didn't fail him. The scent became a sound. Soft and hurried footsteps approached him. Morzan now became completely stiff with anticipation.

The footsteps came closer and closer. So close, Morzan could taste the scent on the air. His siff figure was deceived. Something was wrong. This scent was all too familiar.

He stepped out of the shadows, barring the way of the incoming traveller.

"Selena." Morzan uttered in his smooth voice. There stood the person he least expected to see. The mother of his first born son, and now a confirmed traitor. Morzan took one last look at her. She was lovely. Her blonde hair cascaded down her figure and only stopped its golden flow at her hips. This abrupt stop emphasised her proud posture, but betrayed her now taxed look of exhaustion. A bundle of blankets she carried seemed to weigh the world to her.

"You can't," Her shaky voice uttered, "he's just a baby."

"Just a baby that threatens the entire Empire!" Morzan snapped. He knew this to be the work of a black hearted killer, but he had to. The voices came. They chanted the words he had given Galbatorix so many years ago. His oaths, his fealty, they were haunting him. Words regretfully filled his chest, betraying his tongue. "Give me the child." He said with poise. He could not fully control it. His oaths were taking their toll on him, contorting his mind to their will.

"I won't." Selena seemed to growl. She stood with vigor, but her eyes were trained on Morzan's with sadness. She was there. She knew what had to be done.

"Then I am sorry." Morzan struggled to let the words out. He didn't want this, but his body forged on to fulfill his oaths. The oaths of the Ancient Language took hold of his body, bringing him to draw his blade. The glimmer on his belt, now shakily in his hand, displayed it's crimson blade. The longsword split the space between the two figures in the night. Morzan held it aimed at her heart. "I am - so utterly sorry."

In a burst of movement, Morzan had thrust his blade into Selena's chest. All his will burning inside him screaming against his body. Selena looked into Morzan's eyes, letting out a final protest; "I am sorry as well."

Selena toppled to the ground, the bundle landing softly on her stomach. The newly settled blankets parted, revealing the soft new skin of a babe. The baby stared into Morzan's eyes, for a moment, even his vows stopped. The eyes were that of Selena. Blue and inquisitive, burning with passion. He knew this child threatened The Empire. What he didn't know it that is was Selena's.

"Eliminate the threat." Galbatorix's orders boommed in Morzan's head, echoing from ear to ear hammering his skull. Morzan then fell to his knees, dropping his sinister weapon.

Morzan struggled against his body to take up his weapon, though his will slowed the progress, it did not stop. Hurry, think you dolt! Morzan screamed in his mind. Light then shone upon his mind.

Galbatorix didn't say he needed the child dead, just the threat eliminated. Morzan's thought trailed, leaving an opening in his controlling oaths. He can be raised as one of us, Selena's son will be the second new Rider. Galbatorix will have two to command. Morzan reasoned. I'll raise him for you. Morzan told himself repeating the promise again and again, making one final oath.

A gasp of relief escaped Morzan, allowing him to release his weapon. He stared in the child's eyes, they questioned him up and down. Just like her's. For the first time, in a long time, Morzan felt weak. Galbatorix had sent him on a fortnight's journey to kill the only person he truly trusted. The first person he truly loved.

For the first time, since the death of his dragon, Morzan wept. Tears rolled down his face. Morzan looked at the child again. He stood and took the babe in his arms. Morzan stared deeply, feeling for a brief moment, he was whole. Morzan chuckled at the thought; _I cane be whole._

The baby laughed at the sound. _I amuse you? _Morzan inquired to himself. He wiped his tears with one arm, and broadened his own smile. A feeling of hope erupted over him, part of Selena lived on in this child.

Morzan then noticed through his tears a piece of parchment. It was tucked in with the babe. With a free hand, Morzan shakily removed it. It was a note:

Brom,

Please see that this child reaches Garrow. I am leaving him in his care, but also yours. See fit that he is safe. His name is Eragon.

Morzan tucked the note in a small pocket on his person, currently covered in a cloak. He cradled the baby, crying his final tear. As if announcing it to the world, to let them know of this gift, he proclaimed: "Eragon."


End file.
